


Between Meetings Followup

by longlivethecitadel



Series: The Law of Business [2]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Bareback Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Spanking, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivethecitadel/pseuds/longlivethecitadel
Summary: Lawyer "Pogs" Morty comes back to Business Morty's office for their arranged meeting between work obligations. Includes consensually rough sex and some fluff.





	Between Meetings Followup

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to go ahead and write Pogs coming back like Business asked him to! this one's a little longer, and by request I'm going to write a little more on their romance/relationship next!
> 
> feel free to leave input or requests as I'm going to keep trying to write other Morty fics! you can make a request for a different pairing so don't be shy

“Another one?” Business Morty walked down the hallway towards his office, briefcase in one hand, phone in other pressed right to his ear, “Y-yeah yeah, I know. Rick, I know.” He sighed as the Rick on the other end of the phone droned on. He couldn’t get to his office fast enough. From meeting right to more annoying business calls.

Business stopped at his office door, pressing the phone between his shoulder and head so he could dig for his keys in his suit. “Look, I’m keeping track of it, I’ll report it to the higher ups. H-have some faith in me, I do a good job here, Rick. I take my job seriously.”  
Where were those keys.. Where.. were..

He squinted, mouth slightly agape as he realized the door to his office was slightly cracked already. Business paused conversation long enough to get the Rick on the phone annoyed enough to start bitching him out.  
Of course.  
He sighed before ending the conversation, “I told you, I h-have it covered. I’ll call you again later.”

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Business Morty grabbed ahold of the knob and barged into his own office. “W-who in the hell is in--”  
And then he stopped, coming in to Lawyer Morty in his chair.. at his desk.. leaning dangerously far back with his feet up on the desk, all over Business’s files.  
“Pogs!” Business practically slammed the door behind him as he shouted at the other Morty invading his space.

The loud noises only proved to startle Lawyer “Pogs” Morty, and he screeched as he fell backwards, tumbling and taking files with him. God Business hoped the crash wouldn’t be so noisy as to draw attention. Just to be certain, he locked his office door behind him.

“B-b-b.. Biz!” the lawyer stumbled over his words about as much as he was stumbling over himself trying to sit up. There had been something in this Morty’s hand, and he held it up like an offering to the Business Morty. “Y-you dropped your keys! I j-just thought I’d save you the worry a-and--”

“Pogs, dammit! Y-you can’t just, come in here. This is a private space. T-t-there are some really private files in here that you shouldn’t see, a-and you know it!” Business purposefully stomped his feet over to Pogs and snatched the keys from him, stuffing them right into his inner pocket. “Are you trying to get me fired?”

“I w-would never do that! W-we had a.. you know..” Pogs nervously smiled at Business as he set the chair rightside up again and started gathering up the papers he had knocked down. He was hoping Business would say something, but he only glared, watching Pogs the entire time he cleaned up. The lawyer had to speak up as he set the papers gingerly on the desk, “We h-had a.. a meeting?”

“You can’t be in here without me,” when Pogs was finished cleaning, only then did Business slide up to him, forcing the other Morty to back up into the desk. Thankfully the chair was a roller, because Business made quick work of sliding it away and across the room. “You know that.”

It always felt like that cold look never truly left Biz’s face to Pogs. Maybe that’s what kept him coming back to this office, maybe the reminder that it was so much like a Rick’s stare is what prevented the lawyer from leaving. What made him need so badly to please this Morty. It was his job! It’s not like he was really a lawyer, just a people pleaser, a Rick entertainer.  
And in that regard, Pogs couldn’t help but move with Business, leaning back over the desk as the other Morty kept pressing forward. Couldn’t stop himself from making the next comment he did, “y-you gonna.. punish me?” He grinned.

Business’s eyebrows raised, “that’s not a terrible idea.”

Oh Pogs was so excited to hear those words. “Y-yeah?” he gasped pretty ridiculously eagerly when Business grabbed him, twisted him around and shoved his face into the desk. There were never a lot of words from Biz, just a lot of action when it came down to it. Pogs didn’t mind, he knew this Morty well enough now that if the pants were being yanked off, he was doing good. And being yanked off they were, forcing Lawyer Morty to lean over the desk with his bare ass almost hanging out. His oversized suit jacket was the only thing saving him right now, not that it lasted long either, as Biz yanked it off and tossed it to the floor.

This was now the time Pogs knew he would have to brace himself. He’d grab onto the sides of the table with a death grip, wearing nothing anymore bit his collared shirt and tie. Business took his time, he’d unbutton his suit jacket and slip it off, taking in the scene laid out in front of him. It was a nice view, a nice ass. Sure that was just the ass of a dimensionally alternate version of himself, but Biz knew that was his ass. He had Pogs in the palm of his hand, literally even as he felt the other Morty up, delighted as the little lawyer whined and ducked his head.

Then the belt came off. Literally.  
Business pulled a belt from around his pants and folded it, stepping up next to Lawyer Morty with an almost sinister smirk. The lawyer was already prepared, though he still flinched when Biz placed his left hand on his back, the right one raising the belt up high.  
And then the fall.  
SMACK.  
Pogs yelped at the sting of belt on his bare ass, grip tightening on the desk.

“Quiet!” Business Morty commanded, “Wouldn’t want anyone to hear you in here. I could get fired, r-remember?” The smug look as he watched Pogs squirm never left his face.

“Y-yes s-sir--”  
SMACK.  
Business didn’t even let him finish before Pogs was pelted again with the belt. It stung so badly but it hurt so good, he couldn’t help but let out a strained whimper. It was so difficult to keep quiet.

“What was that, Pogs?” Business pretended he couldn’t hear, inquiring as he raised the belt again.

“Y-YES SIR--”  
SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.  
Business was unrelenting this time, causing Pogs to gasp and choke on his words. He covered his mouth with a hand just to try and stop any undesirable noises. It failed of course, as each disciplined spank Business delivered to his ass had him whimpering and squirming.

“When I’m done with you y-you’ll never snoop around in my shit again,” Business Morty sighed as he finally stopped, only deciding to when there were tears in the other Morty’s eyes. He dropped the belt to the floor, moving himself right behind Pogs. Briefly his hands caressed over the reddened skin, admiring the work he’d done, taking in the warmth the marks he left radiated.

“I h-hope that means you’re not done w-w-with me yet, Biz!” the Lawyer Morty beamed and pressed his ass back up against Business, only excited further at feeling the stiffness of a hard on between his cheeks. An arousing sign that Business was enjoying himself.

Business responded to Pogs statement with another smack on the ass, this time with his palm. “Quiet,” he commanded again. He pulled open one of the drawers next to him on his desk, a few things rattling around -- most of them sex toys that were definitely not work appropriate. All he needed from the drawer was the lube, and he quickly shut the drawer again.  
Next the pants were off and Business was lubing up his dick, taking his time to make long squelching strokes with his tip pressed to the other Morty’s hole. God did he want to just shove himself deep into Pogs’s ass, but he wanted to take his time and make sure he didn’t hurt his partner.

Slowly, Business pushed himself inside until the head of his dick was surrounded and squeezed by Pogs’s tightening hole. The little lawyer was whimpering and pressing his face into the desk the whole time Business entered him.  
A little concerned, Business ran some fingers back through his own hair, nervously stopping to check in on the other, “I-is it ok? You ok?”

To Business’s surprise, Pogs suddenly shoved back right into his dick, almost pushing him all the way in. Even Business let out a choked moan at the sudden action.

“Fuck me!!” Pogs yelled much louder than Business would have liked, which quickly had him on top of the lawyer and covering his mouth with his hand. The other hand on his shoulder, Business was sweating a bit already as he steadied himself again, breathing into the lawyer’s ear with a whispered “shh.”

Pogs nodded, knowing his mistake, his little heart pounding. How could he not moan with every thrust as Business began fucking him into that desk? Pogs could feel his own dick twitching in excitement and pressing into the cold wood of the desk.  
“P-p-please, please--” he gasped out, desperately wanting more.

This only encouraged Business to stick Pogs’s own tie into his mouth just to shut him up. He shoved it deep in there until Pogs was gagging, and then that hand moved around the noisy Morty’s throat. Business would squeeze, but only a little bit, just as a warning more than anything. Pogs understood, and only found it all the more hot when Business was assertive. It made his whole body tingle to have his throat held like that.

And the closer Business got to orgasm, the tighter his hold was on Pogs’s neck. The lawyer Morty eagerly raised his ass and shifted as Business fucked him, moving a little each time he felt him slide all the way inside of him as he tried to find that sweet spot, moving with the pleasure of Business’s aggressive thrusts. Watching Pogs squirm only edged Business closer to the finish line, his hot breath sweeping over the other’s skin and raising the hair on his neck.

When Business’s grip became so tight Pogs’s breath came out in little strained wheezes, those weak breaths made Business lose it. He frantically slammed into the other Morty, making the desk creak and shake. He could feel the build up in his groin and bit down on Pogs’s neck _hard_ as he came.  
The lawyer yelped and the tie fell out of his mouth, spit following it down his chin. He shook as Business’s cum filled him and rocked his hips back and forth, dick rubbing against the desk needily. It was barely only seconds after his partner came that Pogs came too, cum dribbling down the desk to the carpeted floor.

“B-biz! F-fuck, o-oh-oh god!” he tried his best to keep it quiet as he rode out the orgasm. How was Business able to be so quiet when everything felt so damn good? That was one thing Pogs would never understand.

“Pogs..” Business Morty slowly slid himself in and out of Lawyer Morty as they both came down from their orgasm high. He pressed a kiss to the place he had bitten, then leaned forward to place another kiss on his cheek, which Pogs gladly turned his face to receive. “Y-you made a mess of my desk again, didn’t you?”

“L-love you too, Biz,” Pogs rolled his eyes, but he really did mean it, even if Business never said it in return. “I’ll clean it up okay, don’t you, don’t you worry about that. I’m on the case.”

“Funny,” Business responds a bit flatly despite the smirk on his face. He pulls out grabs some tissue from the desk, moving to clean himself off while Pogs does what he does best and licks his own jizz off of the desk. Business trusted he would get every drop. He always did. That lawyer guy was a pretty good Morty.

Everything cleaned, finished, their “meeting” fulfilled, Pogs had to stop and look at Business a moment as they both were putting their clothes back on. He had a realization. It would be a while before either of them weren’t caught up in meetings or stupid work nonsense again after this. Too long.  
“H-hey Biz? D-d-do I really have to go? Do you think.. D-do you think maybe, I could stay for a bit longer?”

Business, straightening his tie, contemplated over the question. He knew it would be stupid to allow the other Morty to stay, but he had the same realization that Pogs did. Work was lonely.  
“Only if you hide well enough.”

Pogs was ecstatic, to say the least. He threw his hands up in the air only for a moment, grinning, and then tucked himself under Business’s desk. That was well enough.  
Not even being the first time they’d done this, Business fell in line. He grabbed his roller chair, took a seat at his desk, and laid his legs against the “carefully” hidden Morty beneath his workspace.  
Back to work as usual for him.  
For Pogs, it was naptime. He clung to Business’s legs, comfortably, happily, and closed his eyes. For now there was no need to be separated by work. Today they could stay together.


End file.
